


Intimacy

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Implied bisexual Alex Danvers, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Season Three AU but no real spoilers.   Ignores Sanvers and Astra's death





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Season Three AU but no real spoilers. Ignores Sanvers and Astra's death

******

Alex sat up with a slight sigh. Throwing back the covers, she padded nude towards the bathroom, briefly glancing back over her shoulder at a quiet sigh. Turning, she saw Astra lazily stretch one arm out above her head before absently rolling over to face Alex, the sheets slipping down off her chest, revealing her bare breasts.

Smiling softly, Astra said nothing, seemingly content to watch Alex walk away. Feeling somewhat unnerved by Astra’s gaze, Alex quickened her pace ever so slightly, shutting the bathroom door a tad too hard. Leaning against the door, Alex took a breath, feeling light-headed. She had just had _sex_ with _Astra_ , who was Kara’s _aunt_ , who was also a former—albeit now redeemed—criminal.

No. Alex realized, ‘sex’ was far too simple a word for what they’d done. Far too simple. She’d had sex several times over the years, far too many times to be healthy no doubt, and what she had just done with Astra—several times, in fact—was not _just_ ‘sex’.

Shaking herself off, she stepped into the tub and turned on the shower, for a moment simply letting the warm water pour down on her as she pulled the curtain shut. Grabbing the bottle of body wash off the shelf, she paused as the bathroom door opened and closed again, the curtain flicking back before she felt a familiar presence behind her as a hand gently took the bottle while a gentle kiss was pressed to her shoulder

“Let me” Astra breathed softly as she began to gently, softly, soap up Alex’s shoulders, her hands moving in slow, wide circles. Caressing her, Alex realized, as she felt herself relaxing into Astra’s touch, as she had earlier that afternoon.

Sighing as she felt the tension and worry ease from her body, she let her head fall back against Astra’s shoulders and allowed the other woman to gently continue her task, methodically working down her legs and feet before reaching for the shampoo and beginning to massage the suds into Alex’s scalp…

******

After the shower, in which Alex had returned the favor for Astra, they silently made their way to the kitchen in search of something to eat. It was late evening, the sun had sunk low in the sky, bathing their still-nude forms in oranges and reds, and as Astra happily held up a sandwich as she passed it to Alex, Alex realized just what was going on, what made this different from all her other sexual encounters over the years with both men and women.

Intimacy. She’d never truly been intimate with any of her past partners, which raised a whole new series of questions

“Astra…” she began

The Kryptonian looked up

“Hmm?” she questioned around a mouthful of sandwich

“What are we doing/” Alex asked “I mean, what are we doing here?”

Astra paused, looking thoughtful for a second, before she reached out and took Alex’s hand, fingers curling around Alex’s own

“What do you want us to be doing?” she asked softly

Alex found herself slowly falling into grey-green eyes

“I want us to…have more” she finally breathed, not entirely sure what she meant by ‘more’

Astra smiled softly, ducking her head almost bashfully

“I’d like that too” she breathed, tightening her grip on Alex’s hand. It wouldn’t be easy, that much was clear to both of them, with the remains of the Daxamite technology still floating around and Morgan Edge’s ever-tightening grip control of that same technology, but, maybe, just maybe, Alex had found a bit of hope and prosperity for herself…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? :=), if so let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
